Conventionally, in order to prevent the settling of paint occurring inside pipes in a paint circulating system, a method has been known of circulating the paint even when the painting device (painting means) is not operating. For example, Patent Document 1 is given as literature disclosing this type of paint circulating system that circulates paint. Patent Document 1 relates to a fluid circulation system including a main circulation loop, and a plurality of drops that branch from the main circulation loop and lead to application devices, and discloses a configuration that returns the fluid sent to the application device side back to the main circulation loop by way of a station pump installed in the drop.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H09-294953